


Through Hearts and Waters

by traumono



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mermaid Mamamoo, Moonbyul is a ghost, Selene is Moonbyul, Smut, So much love triangles, moonsun, well except for Moonbyul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumono/pseuds/traumono
Summary: Solar is an adventurous mermaid sought by many, including the king of the sea. Yet, her heart seeks to enjoy the adrenaline the world is offering her. And on her way to freedom, she finds herself falling for someone who is impossible to be with.Selene is a forgotten ghost of old, tied down by memories and regrets of her own. Her life isn't over, and she insists the world is not ready to let her go, not with her unfinished business. And as she mopes around in demise, a burst of sunlight leaks through the cracks and crevices of her lonely heart, and she finds it harder to leave the world than before.Are they willing to move on to the next phases of their lives? Or are they going to return back to their old places, wishing fate didn't cross their paths?
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Jung Wheein/Kim Yongsun | Solar, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Nam Yoondo | Eric Nam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

The way the dazzling sunlight touches the surface of the ocean and scatters its essence across the waters until it stretches out to its final extent; Solar finds this fascinating ever since she mustered up the courage to approach the surface of the seas. Back when she was young, Solar has always been adventurous. She ventures out to places no one dared to go, depths no one dared to dive. 

Her only friend, Wheein, is the only one who can manage to put up with her. Wheein is the one who protects her from all the prejudiced stares and harsh finger pointing she gets from the mermen around their town. For Wheein, Solar is a courageous ball of sunshine, who deserves the world and needs to be protected. Not that Wheein is having a hard time though. Solar is as cheerful and bright as the sun, not being fazed by the negativity around her. 

Even though she is criticized by a lot of mermen, Solar is a beautiful mermaid who is admired and pursued by many. Beautiful as the prettiest coral that you have ever seen with a tail as warm as the colors of the sunset, and long hair that reminds you of the deep and dark void, they say. Her beauty is not unheard of, even to the farthest reef that you know. 

Even in the palace of the king of the Mediterranean, Eric, is no stranger to such rumor. 

King Eric is a mid-aged merman of wisdom, determination, yet short-temperedness. He is recognized to be the most efficient, witty, and a merman who knows how to handle power, and might as well as conquer it. Because of his great ways of ruling, the god of the seas and oceans, Poseidon, took interest in him, and eventually the two became good friends. Poseidon aids King Eric when it comes to battles, while King Eric serves as his advisor when he encounters problems regarding the sphere of power. King Eric is a powerful merman, indeed.

\----------

"Look Wheein! Look at them bouncing and moving around with those... thingies!" Solar exclaimed in amazement, grabbing and shaking her friend's shoulder excitingly.

"They are called legs, Solar. That's what Lady Hwasa calls them. And they it seems that they appear to be dancing." Wheein said, playfully annoyed, while grabbing her friend's hand off her shoulder.

"What? You call that dancing? They look like they have been touched by an electric eel!" Solar said in horror.

"Hey, to each of their own. You even dare to call yourself a graceful dancer when you look like a seaweed under strong currents." Wheein smirked playfully.

Solar just smiled sheepishly, can’t help but agree to her friend’s words.

"Anyways, let's go back before any of them sees us." Wheein tugged Solar's hand quite urgently.

Solar took one last breath of air, closing her eyes and letting her skin absorb the friendly warmth of the sun.

"...Fine." Solar said, puckering her lips in defeat, letting Wheein pull her underwater.

Just when they arrived at their reef, almost all the mermen's eyes were shifted to her.

"Where have you been, you two?" An old mermaid approached them. 

"We just went to see huma-"

"Jellyfish! We went jellyfish watching!" Wheein cut off Solar.

"Youngsters, always wandering. Solar, King Eric has come to see you! He is on his way here now!" The old lady warned her.

"Again? Sweet mother of seahorse, he is persistent! What are you going to do with it, Solar?" Wheein asked, worry lacing her tone.

"I will do as I always do, Wheein." Solar sighed, not really keen on meeting the king.

"This kid, don't you realize you're lucky to have a king falling head over tail for you? With King Eric, your life will be so much better!" The old mermaid mumbled while swimming away.

Solar ignored her. Mermaids like her don't know what she really wants, what she really need.

And she knows King Eric doesn't either.

Not long after, they heard strong tails swishing through the waters. King Eric has arrived, along with his royal guards.

"Well, I'm just going to be right behind you, just so you know." Wheein patted Solar shoulder reassuringly, swimming past her.

Solar sighed yet again as King Eric approached her.

"Good day, your majesty." Solar and Wheein said as they bowed.

"Good day, Lady Solar. You're as bright as ever." King Eric complimented, flashing his charming smile at the mermaid.

"Thank you, your majesty. May I ask what is your highness doing here?" Solar said, prolonging formalities.

"Why, it is to see you and your beauty! Here my lady, the loveliest bunch of them all." Eric said, offering a beautiful bouquet of purple and turquoise anemones, with a touch of pink bursts.

"Well, at least they're better than the last ones." Wheein mumbled to Solar.

Solar just glared at Wheein.

"My apologies, your majesty, but I can't really give you what you are demanding from me. I am not the mermaid for you." Solar carefully said, sighing at the prettiest sea flowers she has seen today. 

"You have been rejecting me for the last weeks, Lady Solar! Why can't you accept my admiration? Am I not attractive? Is my power not enough for you? Tell me anything you want, and I will give it to you in return for your affection!" King Eric, exasperated, exclaimed quite loudly which garnered all the attention of the mermen around them.

"I'm so sorry, your majesty, but I'm not like anybody else who wants your power or your fame. I'm not interested in falling in love yet, nor being in a castle where I can swim all I want, whenever I want, but not anywhere beyond its walls." Solar explained, trying to appease the king.

"I can give you that! I will widen my kingdom, extend my boundaries! Just marry me and all of these will be yours!" The king is now frustrated on how the mermaid is acting towards him.

"You don't understand, your highness. I just want to be free, with nothing holding me back, and nothing to reciprocate just to achieve what I want. My greatest apologies, King Eric, but I don't want to be your wife." Solar bows in apology, ending their conversation by swimming away from him.

"...Those are beautiful flowers though, Solar." Wheein quipped.

"Let's just go home, Wheein."

"Already? But it's not noon yet!"

"Talking to King Eric is a bit of a burden, you know. I'm tired. Let's just go home and have some tea." Solar spoke with exhaustion.

"Okay, do you want to come over my place instead? I just restocked some jellyfish jam that you liked so much." Wheein suggested, eager to comfort her mermaid.

Solar nodded with a small smile on her face. Oh, how grateful she is to have a friend like her!

“Race you to it!” Wheein cheekily taunted as she swished her white and lilac tail, speeding up away from Solar. The orange-tailed mermaid laughed as she followed suit.

Meanwhile, King Eric is left with humiliation. Throwing the bouquet of flowers down, he furiously swam back to his castle.

\----------

It's already night time, and the fortress of Poseidon is as lit as always. The fortress is having a tribute to Queen Amphitrite's birthday, hosting a seven-day celebration.

It's the sixth night, and its excitement didn't reach King Eric who is sulking in one of the balconies of the keep.

"There you are, my friend! I've been looking for you!" Poseidon boomed with two cups on his mighty hands, handing one to the king.

"Thank you, my lord." King Eric sips on the cup, keeping the glum expression.

"What's upsetting you, my king? It's my queen's birthday! We should celebrate!"

King Eric tears his lips from the cup. 

"My apologies. I'm just bothered with this mermaid. I want her yet she doesn't seem to be bewitched by my charms."

"She must be so beautiful to have you this bothered. You usually will just move on or just bribe her!"

"That's the problem! She doesn't want anything at all."

"That's rubbish! Every creature has something he desires!"

"But this one doesn't have, sire." King Eric says in annoyance, gulping his drink in one go.

Poseidon sipped his cupped in wonder, and an idea pops in his head.

"You know my friend, creatures like such haven't fallen in love yet, have they? They don't know how to fight for something they don't have in the first place, right?" Poseidon suggests.

"I agree, my lord. I encourage freedom in my kingdom, and that's what all she wants, and it’s something that I cannot completely get rid her of."

"Yes, yes. Quite a rebellious fellow she is right?" Poseidon egged.

King Eric nods, his eyes and mind wander.

"So how about we make her want something she can't have? Make her love something she can't hold, she can't touch, make her love something she shouldn't be in love with in the first place?" Poseidon laid out.

King Eric's eyebrows rose in realization.

"And how are we supposed to do that, my lord?"

"I have this nuisance of a ghost, scaring these humans in this island and drowning sailors in the waters. These people, I'm telling you, is annoying me with their prayers, to give this ghost rest. You know I can't do give my blessing, unless there is someone who wants the ghost and the ghost himself to be freed!"

King Eric nods with his eyes full wonder, signalling the god to keep going. The god just smiled, scheming the cruelest ploy yet. 

"I have a plan, but in one condition."

"What is it, sire?"

"Must you kill one creature of mine in the future because of your lust, I will punish you and your kingdom, King Eric." Poseidon offered, with a stern face.

King Eric laughed.

"My lord, when did I ever do such a thing? I swear by the River Styx, I will not put any of your creatures in danger."

Poseidon relaxed.

"Alright then, my king. Listen."

\----------

A knock on the door startled Solar and Wheein one afternoon.

"Are you expecting someone, Solar?" Wheein asked as she puts down her cup of tea on the smooth coffee table made of rock.

Solar shrugged, not that she knows anyone who’s friendly to visit her. Might be one of her suitors again. "Who's there?" Solar asked meekly.

"Royal Guards, ma'am." The sea carried a deep merman voice’s vibrations along its currents.

"Royal Guards ma'am, who?" Solar and Wheein both said.

"...Just Royal Guards, ma'am."

Solar and Wheein shared some giggles, before Solar straightened herself up and opened the door.

"Good twilight, Lady Solar." The royal guards greeted her.

"Good twilight, what are you doing here?" Solar inquired.

"We've come to announce that King Eric would like to invite you to dinner tonight at his palace."

Solar and Wheein looked at each other.

Solar sighed glumly.

"Can you please tell him that I'm not interested in him, and a fancy dinner won't make any difference?" Solar pleaded, eyes full of frustration and annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Lady Solar, but I believe that his majesty wants to discuss more important matters with you, and it is quite urgent." The guard said at his defense.

Solar and Wheein looked at each other once again.

"I see no harm on doing it, Solar." Wheein softly said.

Solar sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Alright. I shall dine with King Eric tonight." Solar confirmed with the guards.

The royal guards bow to her, then left.

"So shall we dress you up?" Wheein wiggled her brows at Solar as she closed the door.

Solar just glared at her. Wheein just let out an airy laugh.

“At least don’t let me look like a fool?” Solar sighed in defeat.

\----------

"Lady Solar has arrived." A royal guard announced as Solar made her entrance to the king's dining area.

Solar bowed accordingly to King Eric.

King Eric approached Solar, his charisma oozing at each swish of his coral red tail.

"My, my, Lady Solar. You look beautiful." King Eric guffawed.

"Thank you, my lord." Solar said keeping a straight line with her lips.

Solar’s adventurous mind never thought she wanted to be home at once in her whole life. Staying at home was a more pleasing idea than being with the king.

King Eric led her to the full dining table, and offered her a seat like the well-mannered king that he is. He went to his, and smiled.

"Let's feast." He said with jolly authority.

As King Eric began to tackle the meal before him, he noticed that the lady isn't touching her food.

"What's wrong, Lady Solar?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, my lord, but I don't really plan to stay that long. I just came to discuss this important matter with you." Solar straightforwardly said.

King Eric laid his cutleries carefully, then clasped his hands with a smirk.

"Very well then." He said enigmatically.

Solar kept looking at him with a sceptical mind, waiting for his continuation.

"I heard you have been venturing up to the surface, several times, sometimes with the company of your friend, Wheein."

Solar froze with her eyes wide.

"You know that's quite a dangerous act that could expose our kind, right?" King Eric said with a knowing malicious look. 

Solar guiltily nodded.

“Humans are known to be vicious and wicked. They’ve killed hundreds of mermen! How can you be so daring to be in the same depths as they are?”

"My apologies, your majesty." Solar said, hanging her head low.

"And why,” The king started his question.

Solar mentally prepared herself. This is the end of her exploration. Her curiosities. Her dreams of wanting to be in the same sphere of living with the humans. Her endless thirst of knowledge about the world above. The king will throw her in the dungeons! And she dragged her only good friend with her! 

Poor Wheein. She shouldn’t have forced her to come with her to the surface. She started to collect her reasons and gathered all the courage to smoothen out her wrongdoings with the king. Or at least let Wheein out of this! She doesn’t want her friend to hate her. She doesn’t want-

“Why are you apologizing, my lady?"

Solar looked up in confusion.

"I, in fact, praise you for being brave and quick for not being caught by humans! Such bravery is very admirable." King Eric praised with a wink.

Solar tried to keep a straight face.

What is the king playing?


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are we talking about this, my lord?" Solar inquired. 

"Ah, my good friend, Lord Poseidon, is stressed about this undead being that had been roaming around the island just east from here. This ghost is scaring away sailors and fishermen, causing the god to receive a lot of pleads and prayers regarding this." King Eric explained.

What kind of king addresses a god as his friend only? Why is he not blasted into pieces yet?

Solar just nodded, waiting for more.

"So I need something, or someone, to convince this ghost to go away. To be clear, I want someone with charming bravery."

Solar widened her eyes once again, catching up with the idea. He wants her to venture the surface? 

"Are you up for it, Lady Solar?" King Eric challenged, leaning.

Solar is fazed. Yes, she wants the mission of course. To be near the surface, to feel the raw gust of air, to feel her skin go dry with the soft glow of sunlight. But what if humans will see her? What if this ghost is inconvincible, or even dangerous? 

"To convince you more, I shall add a condition." King Eric said, breaking her train of thoughts. "If you complete the mission in a span of seven days, I shall stop pursuing for your hand." King Eric declared seriously, leaning back to his chair.

That snapped Solar's worries.

"I guess I shall take this quest, my lord." Solar affirmed.

King Eric laughed in delight and amusement.

"Are you really that bent to get rid of me? I'm hurt." King Eric kid, pausing to take a sip on his goblet. "You shall travel to this island every night, then retreat when the sun is rising. Tomorrow, at dusk, is when you will start. Is that clear?" 

Solar just smiled. King Eric signalled the servers to pour her goblet a drink.

Solar wondered as the server poured into her goblet. She then just shrugged. It was purplish red. Probably some royal juice or something.

"To Lady Solar's bravery. May you succeed this quest." King Eric toasted. 

"I hope this plan works." He mumbled as he took a sip.

Solar raised then emptied her goblet.

It was surprisingly bittersweet.

\----------

“Solar!”

The beautiful mermaid stopped her trail as her friend called her out.

It was the first dusk where she will carry out the king’s favour. 

She is afraid of course, but at the same time, her nerves are spiked with so much excitement and adrenaline that she can’t wait to meet the moon from the surface and bask on its soft beams that fall gently onto the earth. 

“Wheein, for the hundredth time, I’m going be fine!” Solar said, trying to appease her worrying friend.

“I can’t help it, okay? I’m not going to be there with you! What if something happens? What if humans catch you? I’m not going to be there for you and it kills me! Why does the king allowed you to do this foolish quest alone?” Wheein said, as her eyes threatens to spill tears. 

“Don’t worry too much, Wheein. I’ll be back after the sun rises! I promise you that.” Solar reassures her friend, placing her hands on her shoulder.

“You better be.” Wheein sniffled, pulling her into a hug. “I don’t know what I would do if I were to lose you. I can’t afford to lose you.” She added, choking sobs as she buries her face on the mermaid’s neck. 

“I’ll be back, okay?” Solar patted her back, then pulled out of the hug. “Just don’t miss me too much.” She added playfully.

Wheein lovingly smiled despite of the feeling of uneasiness inside her. 

“Take care for me, okay? Swim back as fast as you can if you sense any danger near you. I’ll always be waiting for you.” Wheein said as she clasped her hands with the most beautiful mermaid in the ocean. 

“I will. Thank you, Wheein.” Solar caressed her face before she swam away, swimming towards the start of her conquest.

\---------

Night time is truly dark, especially when you’re underwater. The bottom of the ocean seems to be coated in dark ink, ready to swirl and scatter around when disturbed. Solar paid that no attention. Her excitement multiplied as the moonlight bleeds through the water, guiding her throughout the darkness.

That’s when she noticed shipment wrecks beneath her as she swam by. Murky waters caused by the sand and currents going against the debris makes it hard to venture further, Solar pondered. She must be near the island, where the ghost haunts. She should swim near the surface, she thought.

Swimming near the surface is truly fun, until you come across fishermen’s boat sailing through the night, making use of the highest tides to catch abundant amounts of fish. This rattled Solar’s nerves. To her panic, she almost went into one of their nets, almost trapping herself and exposed their kind to the poor humans.

Her painstaking experience led her to a cave, her traumatized self wanted to hide and catch a breath. As she did, her eyes wandered across the sea, admiring how the waves and the moonbeams dance together like lovers swaying to music, creating shimmers and sparkles as they move. What a perfect combination, Solar sighed. Alas, her fright was long forgotten.

Her reverie was broken as she notice a graceful movement at the corner of her eye. She froze out of terror, thinking what kind of earthly creature has discovered her from her hiding.

She gasped as she saw it floating towards the mouth of the cave, the winds around its form seem to be unmoving, leaving Solar wondering how is it able to move considering its translucent opacity.

Solar drank its existence through her eyes. Pale, skin that seems to glow as it moves, ponytailed long hair as creamy as the prettiest conch shell, and slender body that depicted an elegant yet firm stature. She seems human, yet feels so distant from the living. It is as if it lost contact of physicality. 

Is this a ghost? THE ghost? Solar thought as she observe the entity. It is as Lady Hwasa described her, but she didn’t say that it would look this ethereal… 

And Solar seemed to have troubles in determining whether it is a ghost man or woman. Its long blonde hair contrasts with its dark blue vest, and white…… What is it called again, breaches? Yes, the ones that sailors she had observed had worn, showing its phantom ankles. Its clothes suggests it’s a man but she feels otherwise.

The ghost observed the night scenery, seemingly sighing at the vast beautiful sight laid upon it. Solar can’t blame the being, for she also found herself a slave to such spectacle. In her trance, she began to come out from her hiding, albeit carelessly. Her brash movements caused the waters to stir and alerted the ghost of another presence, causing it to turn towards the commotion.

“Who’s there?” A deep womanly voice asked with a tone that would compel anyone to obey of her orders. 

Solar’s breath hitched. The ghost snatched the air out of her lungs, making it hard for her to breathe. It’s as if she’s looking at the beautiful sea meadows for the first time, marvelling at the sparkling sea water under the sun, or watching the moonlight waltz with the waves. Solar is rendered breathless.

And the ghost isn’t even doing anything.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” The ghost asked once again as she approached Solar who seemed to be under a spell.

Solar swallowed. She couldn’t even meet the ghost’s gaze out of shyness. Oh, how she hoped the waters would swallow her and save her from this embarrassment.

“Answer me, girl. Who are you and what are you doing in my sanctuary?” The ghost asked for the third time.

“I was sent by Lord Poseidon.” Solar squeaked in a small voice, the dark-haired mermaid shrinking in her position every second the ghost lays her intense stare at her.

“Poseidon? The sea god?” The ghost mused, her mind cannot quite believe what her ears just heard. “Such god actually exist?” She continued her musing.

“How can you say that? Do you want to be blasted into pieces?!” Solar gasped in horror, in awe of the bravado but at the same time irked by her lack of reverence.

“I don’t know about your lunatic mind and your gods but what is your business here? This is my cave, my sanctuary, and you are trespassing.” The phantom snapped at the mermaid.

“I told you I was sent by Lord Poseidon, to help and free your soul so you can finally rest!” Solar said exasperatedly.

The ghost was taken aback, eyes shrouded with perplexity.

“If your god is true, why does he suddenly care about my existence?” The ghost inquired, curiosity replaced her bewilderedness. 

“You’ve been wreaking havoc, drowning sailors and terrorizing humans, and these humans sought help from Lord Poseidon to stop you from doing such deeds!” Solar said, her confidence grew word after word. 

The ghost was once again dumfounded, and this time anger mixed in with the confusion that is in her brown orbs.

“I didn’t do such things! How dare you accuse me of that?” The ghost bellowed. Solar found herself shivering in fear, her conviction melted into a puddle.

“Then how would explain the sunken ships under the waters of this island?” Solar asked shakily. 

For a split second, she also asked herself, is this ghost really capable of doing such crimes? This blue, lonely ghost who seemed to hold such soft regard on her face as she watched the nightly beauty of the moon? Solar found herself admiring the ghost again, heart beating so fast that not even the fastest dolphins can match its speed.

“These sailors are foolish to tread these waters, even on stormy nights. I’ve seen a lot of them; complaining, drowning, and even blaming me for the last seconds of their lives just because they had a glimpse of me. The island itself is cursed of deadly storms and hurricanes, no one can survive these tides in such conditions. Even this calm summer night can trick you into thinking that the sea that stretches before us is friendly.” The ghost spitefully explained, bitterness lingers in her words.

Solar went silent, and so did the ghost. The sound of gentle waves crashing against the cave walls can only be heard, making it hard for the mermaid to believe that such waves are capable of drowning lives.

“Did you, perhaps, die here?” Solar asked, breaking the ice.

The ghost just glared at her.

Okay, not a good ice breaker, Solar thought. But Solar was then surprised, as she was expecting the ghost to lash out on her, not sigh sadly.

“I did. A long time ago. I lost count of the years I’ve been dead.” The ghost said melancholically.

“Did you drown? How does it feel to not breathe underwater?” Solar mused, her curiosity went ahead of her thoughts.

“I did drown- wait, what is with that question?” The ghost frowned quizzically, something about the girl inside her cave suddenly didn’t seem right.

“Oh, I’m just curious. I mean I tried holding my breath underwater but I bet it doesn’t-”

“What do you mean to say, you can breathe underwater?” The ghost asked, intrigued and disturbed.

“Why, yes! We merpeople have the ability-”

“You’re a fucking mermaid? You actually exist?!” The ghost said in shock, ghost eyes almost popping out of their sockets.

“Yes I am? Why do you think I’m in the water all along?” Solar said, frowning as she stated the obvious.

“Davy Jones be damned! So that’s why you were babbling about that Poseidon guy!” The ghost exclaimed. Solar’s face distorted in a scandalous manner. There is it again with this ghost failing to say the god’s name with respect and honor.

“You don’t believe in the Sea God? How dare you, after all the effort and pity he has for you, wanting you to rest!”

“Darling, I don’t believe in gods. All they ever give was false hope and pain.” The ghost spite, her expression changed into a scowl.

Solar was flabbergasted. She called her darling! Her reverend thoughts immediately went out the window.

Seeing that mermaid was unresponsive, the ghost took her chance to ask.

“Are you really a mermaid? Can I see your tail?” 

Solar, reluctant, pushed her body towards the shallowest part of the cavern floor, exposing her orange tail.

“Oh, wow.” The ghost marvelled, eyes roaming on Solar’s body in wonderment.

Solar blushed, suddenly feeling shy. Oh, how she felt naked under the stare of the attractive ghost.

“It has been a while since I saw the colors of sunrise.” The ghost said after a long silence of gaping at the orange-tailed mermaid, with a nostalgic smile on her face.

Solar’s heart began to pound so hard. She didn’t expect those words from the ghost. The sudden compliment made her red as Lady Hwasa’s tail.

“T-thank you, though my friends said it reminds them of the sunset.” Solar replied with a flustered tone.

“It’s more of a sunrise to me. Sunrises are prettier than sunsets. Your tail reminds me of them.” The ghost absentmindedly said, a cute nose dimple appeared as she smiled.

Solar is at loss of words. What is this ghost doing to her? How does she make her feel such things? Why is she so captivating?

“Wait, you said it has been a while since you saw sunrises. You mean you haven’t seen them after you died?” Solar wondered loudly.

“Yes, I disappear when the sun rises. I can only be seen when the moon does.” The ghost said, nodding as if she was also trying to convince herself. As she spoke, she took her time to observe the moon once again.

There is it again, that sad look on her face, Solar thought. This ghost must be very lonely and miserable, dwelling in this place for years without knowing when her final rest is coming. 

“Ah, we have been talking for a while but I don’t even know your name yet.” The ghost perked, breaking Solar’s train of thoughts.

“My name is Solar! It has been a pleasure to meet you!” Solar introduced cheerfully, her giddiness returned once again as the ghost asked for her name.

“Just Solar?”

“What do you mean ‘just Solar’?” 

“No last name?”

“What’s a last name?” Solar tilted her head in confusion.

To her surprise, the ghost laughed mirthfully, making Solar’s heart skip a beat.

“Ah, so you mermaids don’t have those. Fascinating!” The ghost’s eyes twinkled with interest.

“What is a last name? Do humans have those? What was your last name then?” Solar asked, her passion for knowledge burned like Greek fire underwater.

“Last names are used to identify which family you belong! My last name is-” The ghost suddenly stopped, her expression blank.

“Your last name is..?”

“That is strange. I can’t remember.” The ghost blinked, thoughts lost.

“That is a very long last name. Is that what they call you?” 

“What? No! I really can’t remember my last name!”

“Oh.”

Once again, they are engulfed with silence.

“Then why should I call you?” Solar asked again.

The ghost approached her closer, making Solar nervous.

“I am Selene. Nice to meet you, Solar.” The ghost thrust her hand her, with an open palm.

Solar stared at her in stupor. Partly because she has no idea what that gesture meant, and mainly at the idea of how fitting a beautiful name is to a beautiful girl.

“You won’t take it?” Selene pouted. Gods, even those lips are adorable.

“W-what am I supposed to do with it?” If she takes her hand, can she take Selene with her forever?

“No, silly. You shake it! Here, give me your hand.”

Solar held out her hand in the same manner, wondering what she means of shaking it.

“You take the other person’s hand like this-” Selene reaches to grab Solar’s hand but her fingertips passed through the mermaid’s hand, making her retract her own hand in realization. 

Solar shuddered, Selene’s fingers felt like ice. 

“I-I forgot that I can’t touch anything concrete.” Selene sadly smile as her retracted hand scratched the back of her head.

Solar was in distress. She felt sorry for the ghost. She wants her to smile, she wants to erase that sadness lingering on her lips every time she realizes she’s nothing but a cold spectre, left alone in this world.

Solar must distract her from her gloomy thoughts! Yes, she is good with that.

“You can show me that some other time then, Selene! When you get reincarnated someday!” Solar beamed, hoping to cheer the phantom.

Selene gawked, the idea of that startled her. Suddenly, she felt warm and alive inside.

“I like the sound of that.” Selene hopefully smiled, leaving Solar’s heart in chaos again.


	3. Chapter 3

Wheein watched as the mermaid swims eastward, training her eyes as Solar’s figure fades into the blurry ocean. 

Solar’s touch still burns her skin despite of the coldness of the waters. Wheein traced her cheeks as she longs for the mermaid already.

Sighing, she began to swim, her destination already set in her mind.

As she arrived at a lonesome cave in the middle of an anemone patch, Wheein saw a mermaid waiting by the entrance, leaning against the wall.

“Let me guess, you have foreseen me coming today?” Wheein cheekily asked as she was nearing.

“Ah, I see I am not the only one with the gift of magical clairvoyance.” The mermaid mused, playing along with the white-tailed.

“So are you going to let me in or not, Lady Hwasa?”

“Oh stop with the cheekiness, Wheein. And I told you to just call me Hwasa.” The mermaid waved off in playful annoyance as she enters her abode.

“But everybody calls you Lady Hwasa! Why just Hwasa for me?” Wheein asked with a pout on her lips, following the enchantress inside.

“Because you’re that special, my precious gale.” Hwasa endearingly said despite the serious look on her fierce face.

Lady Hwasa; The Queen of Enchantments, Whisperer of Prophecies, or Bearer of Poisons as the merpeople of Mediterranean would like to call her. She is a powerful sea sorceress revered and feared by many, and even King Eric respects her abilities. Her red tail expresses her power, at the same time draws attention of everyone she passes by. The color of her wavy hair is as dark as the deepest depths of the ocean. Her regal face tells you to never cross her, or you will perish terribly.

“Why are you alone tonight, my coral? Where’s your friend?” Hwasa asked as she goes through her inventory of potions lining up on the reliefs of the walls. She is not used to not seeing the orange-tailed mermaid with the one that she is with now.

“I can’t really tell you, Lady Hwasa. It’s supposed to be a secret.” Wheein answered as she also examines the rack of potions she already saw for millions of times.

“Oh, keeping secrets from me now? You know I’ll always find out whatever it is eventually.” The sorceress smirked, side-glancing Wheein.

“The king forbids it.” Wheein said in distaste, her hatred towards the king is no stranger to Hwasa.

“King Eric? Did Solar finally give in to him?” Hwasa’s full attention trained to the white-tailed. 

“She would never.” Wheein said whilst clicking her tongue.

Hwasa stopped whatever she is doing. 

“You know your affections for Solar is a hopeless case, Wheein.” Hwasa quietly chimed, staring softly at the mermaid’s figure. Her chest seared in pain, partly hurting for Wheein, and partly because of jealousy.

“I’m not here for love advices, Lady Hwasa.” Wheein said in annoyance.

“Then why are you here-”

“Oh? Where’s that red potion that was supposed to be here?” Wheein questioned as she pointed an empty spot in the rack.

Hwasa approached the mermaid from behind, peering from her shoulder.

“Ah, a servant of Lord Poseidon came by a few days ago, saying that the god requires it.”

“Oh. What does that potion do?” Wheein asked in pure curiosity.

“If you’re keeping secrets from me, might as well I can keep mine too.” Hwasa said friskily as she slid her arms around the mermaid’s waist.

Wheein froze on her spot. She is very well aware of the sorceress’s liking towards her, yet every time she advances, Wheein finds herself unable to move. 

“Lady Hwa-”

“And how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Hwasa?” The sorceress whispered lowly as she nuzzles her nose on the mermaid’s exposed neck. She slowly wrapped her red tail around the other mermaid, her hidden intimate part grinds unintentionally against the backside of the white-tailed.

Wheein inhaled sharply, her head cocking to the opposite side unconsciously. Suddenly, the air became hotter, her breath came out in a ragged pattern as Hwasa peppered her collarbones with gentle kisses.

“Hwasa, stop-”

“I rarely have you all to myself, Wheein. I don’t think I can stop anytime soon.” Hwasa coos, her hands started to wander on the mermaid’s body. Wheein gasped as the sorceress slipped her hands inside her garment, softly caressing her breasts. Squeezing the mounds as gently as she could, Hwasa began to litter marks on Wheein’s neck.

Wheein felt so trapped, yet she doesn’t want to be freed. Her vision blurred, her head clouded in pleasure. The back of her mind says that it is foolish to continue such deed, but her body screams otherwise. The way Hwasa touches her makes her feel thousands of things at the same time, it feels too much but the strange part is, she doesn’t want to miss a single sensation.

Wheein’s soft whimpers are music to Hwasa’s ears. It fuelled her desire, grinding against the mermaid tenderly. Wheein doesn’t know the things she does to the sorceress, driving her mad and desperate day and night. Having this confidential moment with her surpassed Hwasa’s fantasies a hundred fold.

“You have no idea how much I imagined you coming undone. You have no idea how much I longed to hear my name roll off your tongue, in need of my touch.” Hwasa moaned in unison with Wheein, movements eager and lustful. 

“Then give it to me, Hwasa. Melt me under you touch. Make me scream until I no longer recognize your name.” Wheein whispered in urgency as she shakily grabbed Hwasa’s right hand and shamelessly guided it towards her cunt, hidden behind a layer of white scales. 

The sorceress complied with delight. She parted Wheein’s vagina with her dainty hands and proceeds to stroke it teasingly. She felt hot yet welcoming, much more to what Hwasa had imagined. Wheein’s moans amplified, and it was more than enough reason to plunge her fingers inside the mermaid’s warmth. 

Wheein cried softly, eyes clenched close and body shuddering in pleasure. Her hand never left Hwasa’s, in fact she clutched it tightly as her hips meet each thrust the sorceress gives her. She took a hold of the racks in front of her with her free hand for support, knuckles almost turning as the same color of her tail. Hwasa continued to grind on her, the sorceress adding momentum in each of their movements. Hwasa then curled her fingers inside, hitting a certain spot which rendered Wheein weaker. 

Wheein repeatedly moaned her name every time she drives her fingers harder and harder, and the red-tailed can’t also help but whimper sweet yet dirty things to the mermaid’s ears. Hwasa loved how high Wheein’s voice when she whimpers, how her moans races against her libido, how she managed to catch her breath only to be taken away the next second, and how these sensual sounds fill the void that is her home. 

“H-Hwasa, I think I’m close…” Wheein whined, hinting lewdness and haste in her voice. 

“I am too, love.” Hwasa groaned.

Her other hand cupped Wheein’s chin, turning her head to place a slow and chaste kiss on her lips. Their breaths and moans fused into one as they parted, chasing their sexual tides higher, faster, until Hwasa cried out a breathy whimper, followed by Wheein’s high pitched moan of her name as they both reached the edge. 

Wheein let go of the rack that she was holding on for dear life, only to collapse into Hwasa’s lean arms.

“Wheein! Are you alright?” Hwasa asked, concern written all over her face.

“I am… Just a little tired…” Wheein muttered, her eyelids already fluttering into a close.

“Hush and sleep, my sweet gale.” Hwasa said with tenderness, carrying the immobile mermaid to her bedroom for her to rest.

“Please wake me up before the sun rises.” Wheein mumbled as she lost consciousness.

“No promises, love.”

\----------

Wheein’s eyes remained close as she woke up from her slumber. Her body felt sluggish and exhausted, it’s as if the weight of the world was crushing her. She hummed she turned to her body, only to feel an arm tightening around her waist. Confused, she gradually opened her eyes, only to see the sorceress sleeping face inches from hers.

She looks tame and prettier up close, Wheein thought. Long lashes, cute nose, luscious, puckering lips… Wheein can’t help but blush as she remembered what happened last night. Remembering those lips touched hers with utmost softness made her heart flutter. What came into her shameless self, she didn’t know. What made her gave in to Hwasa’s touches, she blamed her self-control. Even so, she have to admit that what happened was extraordinary.

And as much as she likes to stay within the sorceress warmth, she needs to be at Solar’s before she comes back home.

“Hwasa.”

“Hmm.”

“Wake up.”

“Hmm.”

Wheein sighed.

“Lady Hwasa.”

Finally, Hwasa opened her eyes.

“I told you to just call me Hwasa.” The sorceress groggily glared at her, annoyance evident in her voice.

“It’s the only way to wake you up.” Wheein just smiled cheekily.

Hwasa pouted as she sat up, Wheein following suit.

“How are you feeling, my gale?” Hwasa asked, stretching her body as she did.

“Just a little sluggish, but I’m alright.” Wheein grinned.

“That’s good. Did you like what happened last night?” Hwasa smirked as she observed Wheein’s reddening cheeks.

“I- Yes, I did. That was the first time I experienced such things.” Wheein stuttered as she stared at her clenched fist which nestled her lap, only to hear the sorceress gasp.

“That was your first?!”

“Well, at least with someone else. I-” Wheein hesitated with her next words. “I used to do it alone…”

Hwasa’s room was engulfed in silence. 

The sorceress then scoffed, hardly believing what Wheein just said.

“Oh, I didn’t know you have this kind of side.” Hwasa chuckled.

“Shut up.” Wheein mumbled as she glared at the red-tailed.

“I wonder who’s in your mind when you have your… solo escapades.” Hwasa edged closer to the mermaid, cupping her chin in the process.

Wheein looked at the sorceress eyes, only to tear her gaze away immediately.

“I should go back to Solar’s. She might be back anytime soon.” Wheein said with a slight remorse in her voice.

Of course it has to be Solar, Hwasa sadly thought as she gently released Wheein from her hold.

Wheein reluctantly left the bed, not waiting for Hwasa to say something. 

“Just so you know, what happened last night did not erase what I felt towards Solar,” Wheein turned back to Hwasa, only to see her forlorn face.

“Or change what I felt towards you, Lady Hwasa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story I made out of a whim hehehe I might not update regularly but please do look forward whenever I do! :D


End file.
